


Lovely Evening

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: The man had taken a swing, and Jaskier, unsuspecting and mildly drunk, didn't quite manage to duck in time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twitter nonsense [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Lovely Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Tossing up a couple drabbles from Twitter <33

Jaskier didn't  _ mean _ to get into trouble, and how was  _ he _ supposed to know the man would be so offended when he declined his vulgar invitation? The man had taken a swing, and Jaskier, unsuspecting and mildly drunk, didn't quite manage to duck in time.

A meaty fisted cracked across his cheekbone, sending him sprawling to the, frankly, disgusting floor. It wasn't the hardest he'd been hit, but he still reeled a bit, shocked and alarmed. The man took a step forward, violence intent on his face, among other things, and Jaskier scrambled away in a panic, fear bubbling up into a shout. 

His attacker didn't get more than a step before Geralt was there, teeth flashing, eyes bright with fury. 

"Get the fuck away from him," Geralt grabbed him by the neck, dug a clawed hand into his stomach. The man's feet were dangling a few inches above the floor as he whimpered and gasped for breath and pissed himself. 

Geralt just growled louder, and Jaskier knew he should tell his witcher to stop, to just let it be but as he lurched off the floor he couldn't quite bring himself to care. And Geralt was breathtaking like this, if he was being honest, and they had been having a lovely evening. 

The bastard had gone purple; blood dripped down from where Geralt was gouging him, mixing in with the piss on the floor. Oh,  _ that _ was revolting. It was spoiling his mood. He placed a hand on Geralt's arm and sighed, "That's enough, dear."

Geralt had speaking eyes, if you knew how to see them, and right now they asked  _ are you sure, _ and  _ let me kill him, _ but Jaskier just tilted his head and smiled a certain smile,  _ take me to bed, instead. _ The man was dropped into his own mess, gurgling as the tavern surged with life and movement again, having been frozen in anticipation just a moment before. 

Jaskier led Geralt up to their room, knowing that the wildness coursing through his lover's veins would make for an outstanding roll in the sheets.


End file.
